According to some technical analysts, there will be over 50 billion connected “things” by the year 2020. This will completely transform current infrastructures and will drive new innovations in industry, products, and services. Internet-of-Things (IoT) is term that represents devices and systems that communicate over a network, such as the internet. The devices and systems may include sensors.
Exposure to certain gasses is detrimental to human health. Depending on the level and duration of exposure, significant health effects may be incurred, up to and including death. Exposure to these gasses occurs when individuals are in proximity to sources of the gas. Sensors are used to measure gas concentrations.